Dangan Ronpa: Metal and Flesh
by MenacingRelic98
Summary: Yuta Asahina, who should be dead (see DR: AE), actually barely survived the explosion. Yuta's body, recovered by Izuru Kamakura just before he went to Jabberwock Island, was made into a cyborg with one mission: Destroy the Future Foundation. Led by a Junko AI of his own, he has little choice in the matter.
1. Third Enoshima Unit

Dangan Ronpa: Metal and Flesh

" _ **The Third Enoshima Unit – Yuta Asahina"**_

I swam through the water as fast as I could. I mean, I had some people counting on me. It seemed like no problem at first; the water was pretty cold and grimy, but it could've been worse.

I kept swimming further with everything I had, until I heard a loud beeping and saw a red glow. The bracelet on my arm…it had to have been a bomb. I felt a strange surge of heat and pressure but no noise before I blacked out.

When I next awoke, the world…the world had changed. I could barely move, but I turned my head as much as I could. The pain was beyond excruciating, but it was what I saw that made me scream. I saw a bunch of machines. They were doing something to my arm, and causing me all the pain. But, when I turned slightly more, I realized they couldn't be doing something to my arm because…it was no longer attached to my body. I saw what was left of it lying on a table behind them.

I screamed for what was probably only a couple of minutes but what felt like hours before I passed out. The nightmares started then. Horrid visions. Me in a fireball. Komaru Naegi-chan and that other girl getting killed by Monokumas. My sister, all alone. But mostly, the nightmares were of me getting drills stuck in every part of my body. I woke up screaming and fell back asleep many, many times. Each time I awoke, I only saw the same thing; me on the surgery table, robots picking at my body.

I didn't bother to try to count the days, but eventually one came where I was moved. I wasn't awake when they moved me, but when I awoke, I was somewhere new. It seemed like a weird pod you'd see on a sci-fi show. There was also a bunch of red lights in the pod. I saw a label on the top.

Ultra-Red Light Healing Pod

Property of Kaito Hasashi: The Super High School Level Physicist

It made me feel more comfortable, if only superficially, to see the words "healing" and "Super High School Level". I quickly went back to sleep. When I woke up next, I felt much less pain, but I was moved again; this time, I was strapped to a wooden chair. I looked around, and noticed my body was cloaked. Not entirely certain I wanted to see what was underneath, I continued looking to see a young man, maybe a teenager, with long, black hair and red eyes. He was at a computer, typing something. For the first time since what felt like an eternity of pain, I spoke.

"W-who are you? Where…where am I?!" I sputtered.

He paused. "I am…Kamakura Izuru. You're in a secret location set up by Junko Enoshima. I cannot disclose it to you." The man said robotically.

"U-um…what happened…to me?" I managed, both more and less nervous.

"You were caught in an explosion, and the damage done to your body was near fatal. The Despairs suggested I attempt our Cybernetic Enhancement procedure on you, and it succeeded."

"A *what* procedure?"

"Cybernetic Enhancement, or the process of adding robotic parts to the human body." He stared at me blankly.

I shook with fear as I gazed at my body. I was unable to see it due to the cloak, but I could now feel it; my left lower leg, my entire left arm, a lot of my chest, my right shoulder, and the right side of my head (though none of the face) did not feel anything close to normal. I still had feeling in them, but it was extremely dulled. I knocked my legs together to test this and, sure enough, the left leg felt metallic.

"Oh…my god…!" I squeaked. I didn't even have words for this.

"I have one thing left for you." Izuru stated. He got up from his desk and plugged a flash drive into the metal side of my head.

"W-what are you doing?!" I screamed.

"I'm uploading a set of programs to help me, and another set to help you. Just carry out whatever protocol you're compelled to. When you finish, you're relatively free. I will not come after you, but other despairs might, so be careful. Although, I doubt you'll need to be." Izuru replied. He took out the flashdrive, untied me, and walked away.

I thought of going after him, but as I stood up, the cloak fell off. The robotics were smooth, if a tad bulky, but it was jarring to see it for the first time. I walked around on my new leg very slowly to test it, but honestly, it was working better than my real leg. I felt a little bit awkward at first, but adjusted in a matter of minutes. For a brief moment, I thought that everything would be alright.

Wishful thinking.

I suddenly heard someone's voice in my head. It was a woman. She was saying something about coming online. Finally, she stopped talking nonsense.

"Hi hiiiiii! My name is Enoshima Junko-chan! Or, in your case, Junko-sama! Pleased to meet you, Mr. Asahina!" she said in a peppy fashion.

"Why…are you in my head? I asked, a bit stronger than I felt in the past.

Her personality suddenly shifted to scholarly. "Well, I am not truly a human being. I am, in fact, an artificial intelligence with the memories and personality of Junko Enoshima. You have been outfitted with cybernetics, so my program is in your brain." Junko explained.

"You can't…control me, can you?" I asked.

"In terms of motor function, no. In terms of your thoughts and emotions…well…," she said before switching again, to a cute persona, "maybe just a little!"

"And you are the…the leader and architect of the Despairs!" I shouted.

"AYE! Don't act like that's a bad thing! That's a good fucking thing, bro!" she said in an angry personality.

I paused. "What do you want me to do?" I asked angrily.

"It's pretty simple, actually. Just go to the Future Foundation headquarters, connect to their mainframe, upload me on it, and leave!" She said in her original, peppy self.

"I have no choice…." I trailed off.

"Correct! C-O-R-R-E-C-T! But, if you do it, I can make it worth your while. Trust me! Oh, and if you don't, I'll slowly destroy your mind until you die from insanity." She explained.

It didn't take me very long to say yes. If I said yes, I had a very low chance of getting out without scars, if at all. If I said no, I had zero chance. She smiled, and activated a tutorial program that showed me I wasn't just a cyborg, but a living weapon. My arm could rend steel, my shoulder was a gun, my leg had a rocket, and my chest had all sorts of tech in it, from a hacking shield to a focused EMP. Honestly, my first instinct was to shout "cool!", but that didn't really fit. As I began to leave, a thought came into my head.

" _I'm useful to them."_

It probably wasn't enough to get anything significant, but it was something. It was a tiny scrap of leverage. I sighed, though, as I wasn't exactly someone who knew how to use that. I found my way out of the "secure location"; It looked like the only reason nobody found it was because when they saw it, they were like, "Naw man, no way it could be in there". I walked for a bit before the really weird thoughts began to hit me.

" _Just how long was I in there?"_

" _Have I eaten anything or been given an IV, and if not, why don't I feel hungry?"_

" _Do I even need to eat anymore?"_

" _Where is Aoi? Is she alive?"_

" _What about Naegi-chan and her friend?"_

" _Am I really just going to ignore the fact that I survived the explosion and became a cyborg?!"_

That last one made me pause. I looked at myself. I was half metal! It didn't even seem all that weird when I first heard it! Only then did the feelings start to hit me. There was this amazing joy and excitement that I survived at all mixed with a crippling fear and confusion as to what kind of person thought making cyborgs was a good idea. My heart was pounding. I pondered everything for a few seconds more, but then it hit me.

" _My heart is pounding!"_

Maybe it's because all those literature people associated the heart with emotion, but the feeling of a heartbeat made me feel so very human! I knew I still had to do whatever Junko said, and I knew the emotion was fleeting, but for the first time since I maybe even entered Towa City, I felt something great, something that would keep me going.

Hope.

I knew, though, that Junko hated hope, so I prayed that I might survive whatever awaited me. I had to hold out. Even if I was barely who I used to be by the end of whatever awaited me, so long as I held on to a single spark of myself, I knew I could make it.

The question was if I could even try to achieve that goal.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	2. Building a Foundation

" _ **Building a Foundation"**_

I walked for what must've been hours. I knew where I was going somehow, even though I wasn't even given so much as a map. I figured I probably had a GPS in my head that I just didn't know about. Occasionally, Junko would say something. She'd talk about whatever came to her mind. Mostly, it was rumblings of her despair philosophy that I didn't even pretend to listen to, but other times it was about the Future Foundation. She mentioned that it was led by a Makoto Naegi.

"I think I met his sister." I added.

"Oh? Really? That's pretty neat I guess. To be honest though, I don't care." Junko snarked.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. Eventually, I saw a town under construction, or rather, reconstruction, in the distance. I was about to just run on in, but Junko stopped me.

"I think they'll freak the fuck out if they see all your robot parts! Find something longer to wear, god damnit!" She yelled.

I snuck in to the city quietly, and found a mostly raided clothing store. I took some long pants and a hooded jacket, putting them on. I felt only a little bad about the stealing; I mean, it was wrong, but it's not like anyone was trying to sell these anymore. I walked out and wandered a bit. The city was in better condition than Towa city, but still looked as though ravaged by war. I would've kept looking around, but I heard people; two younger men were talking. I fought the instinct to call out to them or find them, and decided to hide. I ducked behind a small fence and peeked through it. Two men wearing black suits and a logo appeared. Junko instantly recognized them as Future Foundation.

"What do I do?" I asked her.

"Take them out, and take any kind of phone they have on them." Junko ordered. I gulped, but I knew I would've had to come to blows with someone eventually. I hopped over the ledge, and they turned to face me.

"Who are you?!" One Future Foundation member said.

"Freeze!" the other said as he pulled out a handgun.

I said nothing as I put my hands in the air. They grabbed my arms, but then I, holding my breath, whipped my metal arm around. The man who held it was sent flying into a nearby brick wall. I heard him slam against it, but I had no time to feel bad when the other officer pointed his gun at me. I let out a small yelp as I put my arms in front of my face. I didn't know what else to do. However, it was more than enough to protect me, as the bullet ricocheted off my metal arm.

I looked up at the officer, who was bewildered. He started walking backwards.

"W-what are you? Get away from me!" he yelled.

I felt compelled (probably by a subtle push from Junko) not to let him escape, so I quickly chased him down with my superior running skills that I thankfully had not lost. I knocked him unconscious and took his phone.

"OK, so I'll digitally download the phone's information. Oh, and aren't you forgetting something?" Junko smiled.

"What am I forgetting? I took out the officers and got one of their pho—"

"No, you took out one officer. I mean, if he's not dead then he's got broken bones and won't be a threat."

"So you want me to break this one's bones?" I forced a smile.

"I personally would kill him, but it's your choice. Kill him, and you'll probably bring more despair to yourself; it'd be your first meditated murder, and maybe your first period if the other guy lived. Or, you can break his back, bringing him a permanent reminder of despair and terror that'd he'd probably have to live with for the rest of his life." She laughed evilly.

I stopped and thought about it. Junko would destroy me from the inside if I did nothing. I might destroy myself if I did either of her orders. I decided to break his back. I figured he would at least get to see his family again. I picked up his unconscious body. I realized I was crying and whispered "I'm…sorry…."

 **CRUNCH!**

As I set the officer's now crippled body down, I heard Junko booing. She said I was lame, but it was whatever. I sat down and cried a little bit. I was wallowing in my own shame. I felt Junko staring at me.

"Y'know, I was being too hard on you."

"Really?" I said skeptically.

"Yeah. I mean, you're not a stone cold killer yet, so I shouldn't have expected a kill out of you. Here, maybe this will make it better." Junko said. Suddenly, I felt an intense surge of pleasure throughout my mind and body. The despair was still present, but now alongside a weird ecstasy.

"What's…this…?" I managed to ask.

"It's me activating your brain's pleasure centers. Oh, and it's what you'll feel as you hurt, kill and bring despair." Junko giggled.

"Um…uh…no thanks…I…."

"No, I insist!" Junko urged. I felt it for quite a bit longer before it finally faded away.

Eventually, I stood up and felt where I was supposed to go. Junko informed me that, from the officer's phone, she found the location of a Future Foundation facility. My GPS was locked on, so I moved forward. I tried so hard not to think about the despair of murder…and the pleasure that was bound to come from it. I shivered. It was revolting and disgusting, but it felt impossible to get my mind off of. I did have a brief reprieve when I saw a fast food restaurant and heard my stomach growling, though.

"I'm hungry."

"Ugh, fine. Make it quick."

I took some food and ate it as I trudged forward still to the Future Foundation's HQ. At the very least, it proved I still needed to eat. The walk took until sunset regardless, though, and my thoughts waved back and forth on the subject I wanted to avoid. Junko made that terrible action of mine feel…good. I didn't want despair or hurting or killing to feel good! It was less about the guilty reward for the actions I knew were bad.

It was more about how afraid I was that I might grow to like it.

I walked for what felt like hours, and the world around me was in ruin. Cars flipped over, dried blood even now, buildings smashed, and weapons strewn. But, as the GPS carried me onward, I crossed into a large field, probably a former farm. I stood and admired the scenery. Unlike the city, this area looked lush and beautiful even after all that's happened. It was like a twisted parallel to how far we'd fallen….

Huh. That was more poetic than I was expecting.

"Hey, Yuta, what are you even doing?" Junko sneered.

I snapped back into reality "Sorry. I'll keep walking."

"No, fool. You've already arrived. Find an entrance." Junko ordered in a queen-like personality.

"This is just a plain filled with plants." I rebutted.

"MOTHER FUCKER! THEY'RE UNDER-GROUND, DUH!" Junko boomed in her angry persona.

I sighed, and swept the area for an entrance. As much as I liked my eyes, I started to wonder why I didn't get a robot one. It would have really help with scanning, at least. Regardless, I eventually stepped on a piece of earth that gave off a loud "clang!" when my metal foot crossed it.

"' _Clang'? Well, there's the entrance…"_

Sure enough, I brushed away all the dirt and grass to find a metal hatch. It had a passcode reader.

"Hey, Yuta, plug my source flash drive into the keypad." Junko said.

I looked at the flash drive that had been plugged into my head earlier.

"It doesn't fit a USB…." I mumbled. Suddenly, a compatible plug for the passcode reader popped out of the flash drive. I plugged it in, and the door opened.

"What did that do?" I asked.

"Hacked security. They're cameras won't even work." Junko explained absentmindedly. I took that in stride, and went inside the facility. Three guards with pistols approached me.

"Freeze!" one said. They began firing. I led with my left, since there were more robotics on that side of me, and charged forward. I slammed directly into one guard, knocking him out. With my human leg, I kicked the second one in the face, and he fell to the floor. I turned to the third guard and slapped him with my metal arm.

I began to walk away when the second guard got up and pointed the gun at my face.

"DIE!" he screamed.

I reacted on instinct, and punched a hole clean through him. At first, I didn't realize what I had done. But when I looked….

"OH MY GOD!" I shrieked. I pulled my arm out and backed up against a wall. I just killed a man. Maybe that other one from earlier died, but this was different. Then, I had no idea how strong my arm really was. This time, I just punched a hole in a man knowing full well I could.

"Ohgodohgodohgodohgod…." I muttered, trailing off. I could feel Junko's eyes on me.

"Yuta-kun, don't cry…" Junko said in her cute persona before switching, "that was FUCKING AWESOME!"

"S-shut up!" I growled.

"Maybe this will help."

Junko triggered my brain's pleasure centers.

"N-no…stop! I d-don't want killing to feel…aaaaah…." I moaned.

"Sure you do! Oh, but make sure you finish the mission." Junko chimed.

The pleasure ceased, and I stood up shaking. Too many emotions ran through my head to register properly, so I did all I could to focus single-mindedly on the task at hand. At this point, though she hasn't exactly told me, I'm pretty sure my goal is to systematically destroy the Future Foundation. I didn't know what that meant to do here, but I'm sure Miss Crazy in my head would tell me.

I walked forward in a long hallway, leading to some kind of command room. I was assaulted by six guards before I got there—

Or, was it seven guards? I wasn't paying attention. They couldn't stop me and I was too numb to care. I killed a man. Not entirely by choice, but not entirely against my will, either.

And thanks to that little bitch, it felt amazing.

I wanted to throw up. I hated myself. I really hated myself. Of course it was still terrible, and I knew that, blah blah blah. But I liked it. I mean, not on a psychopath's level; I still hated it, too. But I was beginning to like it.

" _What happens when I begin to truly enjoy it?"_

" _Even if that doesn't happen, will I become physically addicted to murder?"_

" _Will…will I still be me when this is all over?"_

I plugged Junko's drive into another computer at the command center. She collected data from the server before being shut out by the anti-virus software.

"Hmmm…we have a stop to make." Junko announced.

"Where?" I heaved.

"We have a warrior to kill." Junko smiled.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	3. The Sickness

" _ **The Sickness"**_

When I started heading wherever I felt I needed to go, I thought I would have grown annoyed with Junko's vague words on the subject, but in truth, I couldn't have thanked her more. It allowed me to wonder about who this "warrior" was. Maybe he had a giant sword, like in a cartoon. Maybe he could shoot fire out of his face! Maybe he could fly! Or had super strength! Or magic! Or…!

…

…..

Maybe he could actually stand a chance against me.

I breathed a heavy sigh. Junko had explicitly said "kill", so I'm at an all new low. Again. Now, I'm going to god knows where to kill a poor guy of my own free will.

I looked towards the dirt beneath my soles, and wondered if I was actually going to do it. My fault or not, any kill I have committed so far was technically an accident. This…was an explicit order to murder.

 _I could disobey…._

I thought about it for a moment. Who knows how many more people I'm going to be forced to kill? If Junko kills me for disobeying, it would probably be better that way….

 _But would she kill me?_

I hadn't forgotten the ability she has to make me feel so go—trigger my brain's pleasure centers. Who knows what else she could do? For all I know, she could take direct control of my body.

 _I mean, I guess, if she could do that, she would've done it already, right?_

No, that's wrong. She's the queen of despair. She wouldn't do it right now because she wants everyone to feel despair. Including me. She knows how painful this is to me. It's a sweet, sweet, song to her.

— _ **Timeskip—**_

At this point, I had noticed that it had actually been many days, mostly of walking and stealing food, but I rarely had to sleep. I slept for maybe only four hours at a time, and only about every two days or so. At some point, I asked Junko about it.

"It's part of your new body! The cybernetics feed extra power to your human parts! Awesome, right Asahina-kun?" Junko chimed in her cutesy personality.

" _Yeah. Awesome."_ I thought sarcastically. I wish I could be sleeping more. I'd spend less time being able to hurt people. Less time having to go over my morals in my head. Less time I'd have to worry about her eventually squeezing her way into my brain….

I stopped on the outskirts of the city.

"Why are we back here?" I asked. I wanted to avoid Towa City if I could.

"Well, the data from the server way back at that mini-base said that my other AI's invasion of the New World program has failed."

"You had another AI?"

"Two, actually. You know they say," she said, switching to a scholarly persona, "one must always carry a secondary plan."

"Alright then…."

"Anyways, that means the Future Foundation will be coming back here to pick up some people of interest. However, there's one person we can't let them pick up. I'm pretty sure they're not looking for him specifically, but better safe than sorry!"

I tapped my foot, beginning to grow impatient. "Does this guy have a name?"

"Introducing…..the one…the only…WARRIOR KENSHIROOOOOOO!" Junko boomed in an announcer voice.

I paused. I had heard of Kenshiro before. He was said to be the greatest fighter in the entire world. Granted, the rumors were that he fell ill, and I am a cyborg, but I suddenly felt a bit more concerned about my safety than his….

…well, that's probably a good thing.

"Um…so he's alive?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah he's alive! But watch out asshole! He's got some company in the form of Hiroko Hagakure!" she said in her angry persona before switching to a mopey one, "She saved a bunch of people from my despair….and ruined my plans for them…."

"Will they give me any trouble?"

"Probably not."

I entered the city that I hated so much.

I wandered around a bit aimlessly. I mean, I still had the magic GPS in my head, but I took it slow because the areas were typically less open and I had no idea what my destination was. Besides, Monokumas could….

Actually, could they? I mean, Junko IS in my head. Maybe I'm no longer a target to be…

 _CLANG!_

I turned around to see a Monokuma throwing metal balls at me. One bounced off the metal on the side of my head.

"Welp, so much for that…." I mumbled.

I killed the robot, and proceeded to wherever I was supposed to be going. I eventually found some kind of base, mostly empty at this point. I took a deep breath.

" _Inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale…."_

"What the hell are you doing?" Junko asked in an exasperated tone.

"Sorry. I'm nervous." I snarled through gritted teeth. Junko held up her hands and looked to both sides.

"Oh, dang dang, clearly we have a badass ova here!" Junko joked.

I groaned, and headed inside. I looked around, but nobody seemed to be there. I opened a few doors, looked in a few closets, explored a garage, yada yada yada. I found nothing for the longest time.

That is, until I was leaving.

I stepped on a particular metal plate in the middle of the room as I left only to hear a hollow "clang!" noise. Normally, this wouldn't have caught my attention, but I had just been walking on metal floors for twenty-five minutes straight and this sounded different from my other footfalls. I crouched down over the floor to notice that it was a secret trapdoor.

"Huh." I noted.

I punched a hole in the door and ripped it off the ground. I turned around to jump in...

BLAM!

I fell backwards, the force of the shell knocking me away. I heard a woman saying something, but my ears were ringing from the blast. The bullet, of course, did little to harm me seriously, so I got up, a bit shakily.

"GUUUUUYS!" A small girl (identified as "Fujiko Yamada") squealed. She pointed to me, now fully upright. I looked back at the group of people before me.

We stared at each other for what was mere minutes but what felt like hours. I had no idea what to do. They by now could tell that I was more than human, and I don't mean because I survived a shotgun blast at point blank range.

Er…but that probably helped.

Eventually, the woman that shot me, who Junko analyzed as Hiroko Hagakure, spoke up.

"Just what the hell are you?" She yelled. Her eyes were old, though she looked young.

"I'm a cyborg." I replied, the first words I had spoken aloud in several days.

"Okay, so let's say I believe that. Why are you here? How did you find us?" She inquired, a fierce determination glowing from her eyes.

I paused.

"Shoot 'em again! I don't trust this!" A teenage boy (identified as "Takemichi Yukimaru") yelled.

"I'm sorry," I heaved, "but I'm here to kill one of you."

I jumped into action, grabbing the shotgun out of Hagakure's hands. I pushed her away, and she skidded across the floor. Yukimaru and an older, bearded man (identified as "Aloysius Pennyworth") both swung at me with metal sticks. I swung my metal arm, snapping Pennyworth's rod in two. I pushed him away (with relative gentleness) and repeatedly punched Yukimaru in the face with my normal arm.

Suddenly, a girl (identified as "Ayaka Haneyama") hit me over the head with a wooden bat.

" _Shit…."_

While the metal on my head took some of the impact, most of it hit me hard. I stumbled around for a bit, trying to regain balance.

"Hyaaa!" Haneyama cried. She swung at me again and I acted on instinct. I grabbed the bat with my metal arm, stopping it, and used her grip combined with my strength to throw her across the room.

At the moment, I didn't spend time feeling bad about it when another old man (identified as "Fuhito Kirigiri") tried to punch me in the gut.

"Augh!" he yelped. He held his hand, injured from punching solid metal.

Hiroko got up and ran over to Haneyama, but suddenly had much bigger issues.

Kenshiro stared at me. I stared back at him. He looked a lot different than I remembered; his hair was whitened by his illness. He had lost weight and muscle.

But he didn't seem so sick right now.

He attacked with a flurry of punches, seemingly coming from all sides. I could even feel my metal skin struggle against his blows. I kept my arms up in a block, relying more on the metal one. I let out a quick jab, which caught him off guard, but it wasn't enough. I went on the offensive but couldn't lay a hand on him. He was took fast and too skilled. It would've only taken one punch to kill him but I couldn't even try to throw it.

I suddenly felt my arm trembling. I pointed it at Kenshiro.

A rocket flew out, heading toward him.

He kicked it back.

The last thing I remembered was a surge of heat before blacking out.

I woke up in a panic. I turned every which way until I got a hold of myself.

"Damn." I grumbled.

"Damn is right." Junko chided.

"It's not my fault you overestimated me." I retorted.

"Eh, maybe. I guess it's time to teach you to fight."

"How in the world would yo— "

"Find a computer, and I'll download you moves off the internet."

I wandered back into the city and hooked myself back up to a computer. Then I paused.

"Wait, how did the rocket send me so far outside the city?" I asked.

"Oh, it didn't. I took control of your legs and ran you out." Junko said causally.

"…."

"Yes, I can do that. Get over yourself."

I was hoping she couldn't do that. If she ever gets bored of using me….

I stared out at the city. I sighed.

" _I wonder…if Komaru is OK…."_

It was weird. I wasn't really thinking about her at first. But I guess…I would be embarrassed if she saw Junko using my body to kill people. I only met her for a bit, but I valued her opinion….

I saw a large truck drive by, and it looked like it might have belonged to the Future Foundation. Suddenly one of my tools activated. It looked like a gun but it fired a small disk that stuck to the truck.

"Um…?"

"Sorry, I did that. Couldn't waste time. It's a tracker." Junko explained.

Her persona shifted to cutesy.

"After the data transfer, we're gonna play kitty by following that mouse!"

 _ **To Be Continued….**_


End file.
